User blog:LizardMaster178/iMario: iStart a Webshow Because I Think It's Cool, Episode 1
Hey guys! Here is my own show called: iMario''. ''Mario has two friends called Princess Peach and Luigi Benson. Enjoy! Part 1: At School Princess Peach: *Grabs Boy* Why did you say I'm not beautiful? Boy: Because you aren't! Princess Peach: Excuse me!? Boy: I mean you are! Princess Peach: Thank you idiot! *Let's go off of Boy* *Mario Walks Up* Mario: What was you doing Princess Peach!? Princess Peach: That boy called me ugly! Mario: It doesn't give you a right to grab him and starting saying things to him. *Boys quickly runs up to Mario and gives him a note saying: Princess Peach is a ugly *BEEP!* Princess Peach: What does that say!? *GETS ANGRY* COME HERE BOY NOW! Opening: Leave It all to OCD: By iSmoothie Cast Ft. Victoria Justice and Justin Bieber Mario: I know, you suck. Some how the worlds changes me and be so uglyful! Princess Peach: Live life, suck air, I know how were gonna get here and be so uglyful! Everyone: It's all for real! Victoria Justice: I'm telling you that Justin Bieber is horrible! Mario: You got, OCD! Because you watch SpongeBob SquarePants, that makes it so cool! Luigi: And be so uglyful. Justin Bieber: I'm tellin' you just how I suck! Mario: So wake up the members of my OCD Club! It's your time to suck! Luigi: There's no chance unless you take a dinosaur, everyone! Mario: Leave it all to OCD! OCD! OCD! iMario is as cool as Justin Bieber! Justin Bieber: Oi! Mario: Go away, loser! 'Walking to Mario's House ' Princess Peach: I've never been to your house! Who lives there with you? Mario: Green peas, bananas, fish, and a CUTE ADORABLE PUPPY! Princess Peach: Seriously, who? Mario: My ugly friend lives with me, Victoria Justice. Since my parents died, she looked after me. I also live with my CUTE ADORABLE PUPPY, CALLED CUTIE! I MEAN SHE IS SOO CUTE, AND I MEAN CUTE, AS CUTE AS A LAMP! Princess Peach: I get it. Mario: I MEAN CUTE! REALLY CUTE, CUTE, CUTE, CUTE! LADY GAGA WILL SAY SHE IS CUTE! *Princess Peach hits Mario with a Frying Pan* Mario: Ouch! Princess Peach: Well, that calmed you down! At Mario's House Luigi: Oh hey Mario! Mario: What are you doing here? Luigi: Helping Victoria build a statue! Mario: Oh, cool! Luigi: Hey Princess Peach! Princess Peach: Hey! *Princess Peach flirts at him and blushes* Victoria Justice: Um, romantic? Princess Peach: Oh, whoops. Gotta go upstairs. Upstairs Mario: So, you have a crush on Luigi? Princess Peach: Sure do! He's as cute as a grape! Mario: Please don't get OCD! Princess Peach: Hey! Why don't we make a Webshow? Mario: Good idea! Let me tell Luigi! *Goes to tell Luigi* Next Day: Webshow Princess Peach: iMario, what a cool name! Luigi: I'm the camera man! *Get's camera* In 5, 4, 3, 2! Mario: Hey guys! Welcome to iMario! I'm Mario and this is Princess Peach! Princess Peach: Princess Peach! Mario: Mario! Princess Peach: Princess Peach! Mario: Mario! I think were all clear! Okay, to kick off the show we are gonna have Pikachu up here! *Claps* Pikachu: Pika! Pika! *Does Dancing* Mario and Princess Peach: *Claps* Pikachu: *Waves Bye* Mario: Well, that's it today. Princess Peach: If you liked are show, tell your friends, people you hate! Doctors, authors! Even potatoes! Pokémon! And tell Carly Shay and the cast of House of Anubis! Thanks for watching! Bye! Downstairs Mario: How many people watched it? Luigi: 234,200 people! *All screams* Well, that was it. Comment below what you think will happen in the next episode: Episode 2, iStart the Biggest Rage. Bye! ~Star178~ Category:Blog posts